


Choco Ice

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: Something about tight over socks(few), choco ice, and periods.Short girls' talks and my headcanons + http://shiratorizawa-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/159002684135/if-the-guys-were-girls-how-would-they-wear, hope you like it!English version is form Google translate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if-the-guys-were-girls-how-would-they-wear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295590) by shiratorizawa-headcanons. 



> （原本是）過膝襪腿控＋經血PLAY  
> YEAH雖然比起腿控更控乳（我愛牛奶，我天天喝牛奶（誤）），但黑白過膝襪真的太萌了，而且設定上居然還是貓貓過膝襪！！！這他馬的怎能忍！！！！！！  
> 加月經純粹是個人喜好，月經很萌，真的，怎麼能不懂（住手

過膝白桶襪、夏季制服的牛島若利，拿著乾淨的白手巾鋪上已經熱到泛紅的臉頰上，仍不願脫下嚴謹線條的制服外套。即使胸襟可觀，金色的釦子仍一絲不苟地扣上，合身過頭地連一點皺摺都找不到－－算了吧，誰叫若利就是那麼正經的人。  
「若醬，你不熱嗎？」天童喜孜孜地舔著巧克力雪糕。  
「嗯。」  
「要不要吃點冰？話說你為什麼不把外套脫掉啊？」天童晃了晃手上消失了大半的雪糕，半融的表面隱約滲著水珠的光澤。  
「現在生理期，不方便吃冰。我裡面也盡量穿少了，不脫外套是不想穿的太暴露而已。」牛島一口氣拒絕「謝謝你，覺。」  
「真是的！若醬太老實了！小心中暑喔！」說什麼月經來不能吃冰，通通去死吧。天童又大口地把剩下的雪糕給啃完，然後輕鬆地舔掉嘴邊露出的褐色液體。  
這到底是在生自己的氣，所以故意狼吞虎嚥地吃完巧克力冰；或是單純只是因為巧克力冰是如此的美味，讓覺忍不住在融光光之前舔食乾淨呢？牛島有些過熱的腦子裡這樣想，有時覺得真搞不懂對方的想法。牛島把略溼的手帕翻了個面，擦拭發燙的臉頰－－無論原因是什麼，自己居然覺得剛才的覺，有那麼點色情。  
「吶，你果然還是想吃吧？」天童湊到牛島的面前，食堂的冷氣勤奮地運作著，天童身上鬆垮的灰色毛衣已經快要掉到肩線以下，剩單薄的制服掩蓋天童深邃的鎖骨。牛島沒有辦法逃離天童的視線，因為那骨碌碌的大圓眼睛就在瞳孔正前方。  
「不，謝謝。」牛島第二次拒絕了，天童有些氣餒地揮揮手，拎著錢包、輕拍她的肩膀「好吧，那我就自己去吃第二個囉！」牛島點點頭，目送天童的背影，過長的百褶裙壓過膝蓋，隨著覺獨特的輕挑步伐搖曳著。有些人說覺像是妖怪，讀懂人心的妖怪，但牛島認為那是因為他們不了解自己而已－－而牛島了解自己，天童才不可能真的知道她在想什麼。  
正因為天童不知道牛島若利的一切，因為好奇，所以才會想要問更多關於自己的事情。也因為好奇，天童可以理所當然地靠近她，聊著許多她不感興趣的話題（當然排球除）外。然後天童擅自地將這樣的關係稱為「好搭檔」，牛島沒有應和，但也不反對。如果這就是「好搭檔」的定義的話，那覺確實符合這個稱呼。  
距離午休結束的時間也不久了，牛島決定站起來活動一下，順道洗個臉。她站起來搜尋天童的身影，告知她應該要回去上課了。天童醒目的紅色頭髮輕易地映入她的眼中，一點也不秀氣地邊走邊舔著剛開封的巧克力冰。牛島注意到天童換了個牌子的巧克力冰，但並不曉得這個跟剛才的巧克力冰有什麼差別。  
「若利醬！這麼快就要走喇！」天童一蹦一跳地滑到牛島面前，古怪可是流暢的動作。  
「就快上課了，我要回去了。」牛島稍稍退了一步，可不想讓巧克力冰沾上純白的制服，那樣洗衣服時會很困擾的。牛島補充道「食堂外面可是禁止吃東西的。」  
「等我嘛！」天童順勢滑到牛島的右側，空著的手撒嬌似地扯了扯牛島外套的袖口「不然你幫我吃一口？」  
牛島皺了皺眉頭，然後天童笑了出來。  
「我現在不能吃冰。」牛島的女低音堅定地說出這句話，天童覺得若利醬這樣認真天然的樣子真是再可愛不過了。  
然後覺猜錯了。  
覺拿著雪糕的手被若利有力的左手推開，若利滲著細汗的健康臉龐突然急遽接近自己的面前，還來不及吐出一個字的唇感覺到有什麼比巧克力冰還要清爽黏膩的東西，搓走了嘴角半乾的汁液。  
「一口。」若利皺著眉，嘗到的味道並不難吃，但是也沒有她期待的那麼美味，下次應該不會想買這個牌子的巧克力冰，太甜了。  
「若利醬！」覺差點沒有尖叫，但她現在蒼白的臉可是紅透了。  
「你再不吃完會融化，巧克力冰。」牛島指著天童手中的雪糕，她可不想處理滴到地上的巧克力冰。看著天童的模樣，又補上一句「覺，你很熱嗎？臉好紅。」  
「會熱都是因為你的錯！」天童激動起來，但努力壓著音量。話才說出口就後悔了，只好硬補上一句「看你穿那麼熱，我看著也覺得熱！」  
「抱歉，覺，但我沒打算脫外套。」牛島禮貌性的道歉，並且誠懇地提出建議「我等一下要去洗臉，你這樣做也許會好一點。」  
「不，那樣才不會讓我好過一點！」天童內心大罵這個天然笨牛，沒想到會有被這個天然坑的一天，絕對要狠下心坑回去「為了處罰你，你要請我吃巧克力冰！」  
「不。」牛島沉穩地清楚吐出每個音節，讓天童氣得想大叫，但若利只是繼續說下去「快要上課了，下次會請你的。」  
「這還差不多。」天童心裡暗忖，沒想到若利又補了一句「不要這個牌子的，太甜了。」

「若利醬！」天童真的尖叫了，又馬上後悔地瞬間摀住自己的嘴，暗罵「Fuck you，真的，Fuck you！」  
「怎麼了？你喜歡這個牌子嗎？抱歉......你怎麼流鼻血了？」  
「這不是鼻血！是月經！」好，天童覺，你可以再扯一點。然而若利只是搖搖頭「就說生理期別吃冰了。」  
「下次不會了！」天童聽了差點沒昏倒「我們別上課了，先去保健室再說。」  
「嗯。」牛島點點頭「那你需要點棉條嗎？」  
「若利醬！！！！！！！」

Fuck you，我們白鳥澤最強、天然、大王牌。


	2. (Google translate) English version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by if-the-guys-were-girls-how-would-they-wear by shiratorizawa-headcanons.  
> ( I love Ushi's milk, I drink Ushi's milk every day(?)), but black and white tight over socks are really too Moe, and the black one actually have cats on!  
> How could I tolerate it!  
> Adding periods is actually personal preferences, periods are Moe, really, Why they don't understand (stop

With white tight over socks, Ushijima wakatoshi in her summer uniform, is holding a clean white handkerchief against her reddish cheeks, still reluctant to take off the strict lines of blazer. Even if her considerable breast, golden buttons are still meticulously buckle, fit too even a little wrinkle can not find - forget it, the girl who is called wakatoshi is such a serious person.  
"Waka chan, you do not hot?" Tendou licked her chocolate stick happily.  
"Um."  
" Do you want to eat some ice? Why do not you take your blazer off, ah? "Tendou shook the ice cream almost half eaten in her hand, and the surface of the chocolate coating with water, reflecting lights.  
"I'm now the physical period, can't eat anything cold. I also try to wear less inside. And I do not take off blazer cause I don't want to wear too exposed only." Ushijima refused at once "thank you, Satori."  
"Waka chan is too cautious! Well, aware of heat stroke! "Those say what girls can not eat ice when periods, Fuck them all. Tendou swallowed the rest of the ice cream, and then easily licked her mouth to reveal the brown liquid.  
Is Satori mad at her, so deliberately devoured to eat chocolate ice; or is simply because the chocolate ice is so delicious that could not help but eat it all before melting? Ushijima thought with her a little bit overheated head, and sometimes she really do not understand Satori. Ushijima slightly turned the wet handkerchief to the other side, wiping her hot cheeks - whatever the reason is that she actually feel just that, Satori was sexy.  
"Na, you really still want to eat it?" Tendou bumped in front of Ushijima, and air condition in restaurant worked so hard. Tendou's loose gray sweater is about to fall below the shoulder line, left thin uniform cover Tendou's deep clavicle, and there is no way to escape the eyes of Tendou, because that big round eyes were just in front of her pupil.  
"No, thank you." Ushijima refused the second time, Tendou some discouraged waved, carrying wallet, patted her shoulder "Well, then I will have second!" Ushijima nodded, Watched her back, too long pleated skirt cover knees, with the unique light pick the pace of swaying. Some people say Satori is just like a monster, the monster can read minds, but Ushijima thought that it is because they acutaully do not understand themselves- and Ushijima to know herself thoroughly, so Tendou can not really know what she was thinking.  
Tendou does not know everything about Ushijima, and because of curiosity, so she will ask more about Ushijima. And also because of curiosity, Tendou can be so close to her without doubt, chatting about many topics that Waka was not interested in (of course, volleyballs are excluded) . Tendou called such a relationship "Mabou tachi", Ushijima did not agree, but not deny. If this is the definition of "Mabou tachi", then they really meet the call.  
From the end of the lunch break time, Ushijima decided to stand up and activities, take a chance to wash her face. She stood up and searched for Tendou, and told her that she should go back to class. The eye-catching red hair easily popped into her eyes. Her walking style was not delicate while licking the newly opened chocolate ice. Ushijima noticed Tendou bought another brand of chocolate ice, but did not know the difference between these brands.  
"Waka chan! It's too early to leave!" Tendou jumped to slip into the front of Ushijima, eccentric but smooth moves. "I just want to go back." Ushijima stepped back , did not want the chocolate ice stained with white uniforms, washing clothes is very troubled. Ushijima added that "It's prohibited to eat outside."  
"Wait!" Tendo homeopathic slide to the right of Ushijima, empty hands like a baby wildly tugged her blazer sleeves, "Help me a bite?" Ushijima frowned, and Tendou laughed out.  
"I can not eat the ice now." Ushijima's bass voice firmly said this sentence, Tendou think Wakatoshi chan is really cute, including her serious and nature.  
However, she guessed wrong.  
Satori's hand of ice cream was pushed by a strong left hand, the infiltration of the sweat of the health face suddenly close to her face, too late to spit out a word of the lip feel more than chocolate but also fresh and sticky Of the things that rub the mouth of the semi-dry cream.  
"A bite." Ushijima frowning, the taste was not too bad, but not that delicious as she expected, next time she should not want to buy this brand of chocolate ice, it's too sweet.  
"Wakatoshi Chan!"Satori almost wanted to scream, but her pale face now blushed.  
"It will melt if you don't finish it sooner, the ice." Ushijima pointed at the ice in Satori's hand. She didn't want to deal with the melting ice. Seeing Tendou in red face, She added "Satori, are u heat shock? your face is so red."  
"It's all your fault!" Tendou argued, but efforts to press the volume. She found what she said was not that properly, so she added "I feel hot cause watching you wear too much!"  
"I 'm sorry about that, Satori, but I do not intend to take off my blazer." Ushijima politely apologized, and sincerely Make a suggestion "I'm going to wash my face, you may be better to do so."  
"No, that will not make me feel better!" Tendou cursed this natural stupid cow, did not expect to be treated like this by the natural in One day. Obviously, she had to treat her back, "To punish you, you have to own me to eat chocolate ice!"  
"No." Ushijima calmly said every words clear. Tendou was angry and about to shout, but Ushijima just went on "It's about class, next time will own you."  
" This is more like it. "Tendou tought, did not expect the coming words " Not this brand, too sweet. "  
"Wakatoshi Chan!" Tendou really screamed, and immediately regret to instantly cover his mouth, cursed "Fuck you, really, Fuck you!"  
"What happened? Do you like this brand? Sorry. ... how do you nosebleeds? "  
" This is not a nosebleeds! It's Periods! "Well, Tendou Satori, you had better go far. However, Ushijima just shook her head, "It's said not to eat ice in the period ."  
"The next time won't!" Tendou heard almost did not faint "No more class, go to the nurse room instead."  
"Ah." Ushijima nodding "Do you need some tampons?"  
"WAKATOSHI CHAN !!!!!!!"

Fuck you, We Shiratorizawa, the strongest, natural, ace.

**Author's Note:**

> 結果還是沒有寫到貓貓過膝襪QAQQQQ


End file.
